Chip, no Dale or Rescue Rangers
by Enihpled Amira
Summary: When someone kills his friend, Chip is going after the murderer without the help of the Rangers. Luckily,some old friends want to help him...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, my first CDRR fanfic. I hope I get everything right. I'm sorry for the grammar & spelling.

It's probably not a 'traditional' story, but I hope you'll enjoy it.

Oh, and if I wrote' people', it can happen that I meant 'animals'. Time indications are 'chipmunk time'.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything's property of Disney.

Tammy is from the episode '_Adventures in Squirrelsitting_"

* * *

It was night. Tammy dreaming about her hero, her Chipper, when suddenly, she woke up because she heard this noise coming from outside. _How annoying. Just when he was going to kiss me…_

She heard something…groan. Then a loud 'Plop'_. _Then it stopped_. Good. _She went back to bed, hoping that she would be able to pick up where she left…

_

* * *

_

Sometimes, some crimes

_Go slipping through the cracks_

_But these two gumshoes_

_Are picking up the slack_

_There's no case too big, no case too small_

_When you need help just call_

Ch- Ch- Ch- Chip 'n Dale

_Rescue rangers_

_Ch- Ch- Ch- Chip 'n Dale_

_When there's dangers_

_No, no it never fails_

_Once they're involved_

_Somehow whatever's wrong gets solved_

_Ch- Ch- Ch- Chip 'n Dale_

_Rescue rangers_

_Ch- Ch- Ch- Chip 'n Dale_

_When there's dangers_

_No, no it never fails_

_They'll take the clues_

_And find the where's and why's and who's_

_Ch- Ch- Ch- Chip 'n Dale_

_Rescue rangers_

Ch- Ch- Ch- Chip 'n Dale

_When there's dangers_

_Ch-Ch-Ch-Chip 'n Dale_

**Chip,no Dale or Rescue Rangers**

* * *

It was a hot summer day. Chip was walking through the park, trying to forget the fight he had with Dale this morning. Just because he wanted to go to the police station again to check if there were any **real** cases they could solve, and not those childish cases like the recent ones. Dale wanted to 'have fun', which meant lying in front of the TV eating all kinds off…well, you couldn't call it food. Chemical waste was a better description… The others were angry with him because of what happened that morning.

He didn't want to help this old mouse lady to find her music box, because he already knew it would be somewhere in her house( she had already asked them to help her find the darn thing 23 times in the past week! Normally, he would have helped anyone, but after 87 times…)

And then there was the fact Gadget had completely destroyed half the headquarters with one of her latest inventions… He had had a crush on her since the moment they had met, but today was one of those days that made him wonder _why_…

He left the park, heading back towards the headquarters…No idea why he did that, he didn't want to be there now.

Suddenly he heard a woman scream. He went to the place the sound came from. It was only a few feet from the tree Tammy, Bink and their mother lived. "Oh no, what…"

He could see two mice and a bird, a mouse and a squirrel, kneeling down, and a chipmunk on the ground.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Oh Chip, good to see you."

"Hi Tammy…Hey, do you know what happened there?"

"Well, one of my mother's friends, Mrs. Woodtree, came to visit her, and when she left, we heard her scream…she had found the girl…my mother and some neighbors who had heard Mrs. Woodtree went over there…

Chip, last night I heard these strange noises. Please don't tell me I heard her die…" She started to cry.

_Poor Tammy__. So young and__ already having to see a dead body….Well, at least she's a lot older then I was when…_A unpleasant memory came back .

He stepped towards the dead girl chipmunk. She looked somehow familiar. Where had he seen her before? Oh no, it couldn't be…

" Oh my god…Jenny?"

"You know this girl?" the bird asked.

"She used to be a friend of my sister…"

"I never knew you had a sister." Tammy said.

"Long story."

"She's so young. How did she die?" One of the mice asked

"It has to be a disease or something.. Look at her…" the other said

"My first thoughts would be an overdose, but judging by the blood surrounding her, I would say…"He turned the body. There was a huge, definitely mortal wound on her back, and the murder weapon laid under her back "murder, although I'm sure that if the knife hadn't killed her, the drugs would have."

"Drugs?" a mouse said, shocked.

"Murder?" Tammy asked. Had she …heard …how…

Everybody was shocked. They all lived in a nice neighborhood, far away from things like murder, drugs, robberies and gangs.

"You can figure out who did this, can't you, Chip?" Tammy asked. She looked at the dead girl. She guessed Jenny was only a year or so older than herself. It felt like she could have been the one….No, she was a sweet innocent girl, she always stayed out of trouble and didn't use drugs.

"I'll try, but it's my first murder case…"

"We can't go to the police, you know that. It's a chipmunk." her mother said.

"And you said:There's no case too big, no case too small When you need help just call…"

"The Rescue Rangers? I don't think it's a case for the Rangers. All the cases we had were…"

"You'll let them get away with this?"

"No, absolutely not. I want to solve this case on my one."

"Why?"

"Well, at first because we had a fight and I don't want to see them right now, but mainly because I knew Jenny, she was also a friend of me, and I know the people she sometimes hung out with, and believe me, this case is too dangerous for my friends…"

"Don't you need their help?" a mouse asked.

"Most of the times, they are in my way. I know other friends that can help me. And they told me this morning they prefer lying around eating junk food to solving cases"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." He looked at Jenny. "For her."

"Tammy, I need you to tell me everything about the things you heard last night."

"Sure." She was happy to be alone with him, no other Rangers, and especially no Gadget…This was her chance.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, some animals arrived at the crime scene. Two chipmunks, a young girl and an older lady, and a hamster.

Chip couldn't believe his eyes.

"Summer? Aunt Rose? Mike?"

"Chip? Is that you?"

She hugged her brother with tears in her eyes, he hugged her back. Both of them didn't want to let go.

They both had to laugh after they both said "I thought you were…" at the same time.

"I thought you were dead." Summer said to her brother.

"And I thought Lola would have killed you by now…" he answered.

"It's good to see you again. It's been too long…"

" Too bad Jenny caused this reunion..."

"We heard she was killed. I didn't want another murder case to remain unsolved."

"Don't worry. I'm working on it."

"You?"

"Yeah…in fact, I was just interrogating a witness…Tammy, I want you to meet my sister Summer Maplewood, my aunt Rose, and my old friend Mikey."

"I prefer Mike, and he knows that"

"Sorry, Mike"

After he had told them everything he knew about the murder, Chip told them everything about the Rescue Rangers, the cases they had solved, even how he had met Tammy.

Of course, Tammy wanted to know more about Chip's past too.

"Well, when we were little chipmunks, we used to live in a warm house in a nice neighborhood. Our mother owned a small shop."

"Do you know Oakville?"

" It's one of the most dangerous places in the country…"

"Now it is, but used to be one of the nicest places to live…Back then, the streets were safe. There even was a rodent police force…"

"The problems started when the police arrested a group of drug dealers in a nearby city…

So they had to look for a new place where they could sell and buy their stuff…They chose a place in our neighborhood. As if it wasn't worse enough to suddenly have gangs and junkies in your street, they started to rob people to get money so they could get their drugs. One day, they came to our shop and my mother…She…"

"They shot her. The bastards shot her in the head."

"Our father had heard the shot and…They…shot him too."

"The police did absolutely nothing to catch the murderers. Some officers took bribes, and others were afraid they would be killed. They were just glad they weren't hanging around near their office…"

"After our parents were dead, the police placed us with this woman, Lola…an addict herself, and she had a daughter, Jenny…sweet girl, and we became friends, but when she was about your age, no she was definitely a year or two, three younger, she started experimenting herself… Our old neighborhood became a dangerous place to live, home of drug addicts and dealers…

After staying there for six months, I ran away."

"I thought they killed you, just like…After you left, the police finally understood that it was better for me to stay with my aunt. She didn't even know that our parents were dead."

"Can you believe it? No one ever told me my sister and her husband were killed, and that my niece and nephew were living with a junkie…and then I learnt Chip was missing."

"A week later I met Dale …and before I knew it, I was head of the Rescue Rangers.

Solving crimes, saving people's lives…I always wanted to become a police officer or something like that, so I could prevent things like those that happened to me, and to find the bastards who killed my parents…

Although I think that they are all dead by now, with those overdoses and diseases…who knows, maybe they killed each other? But there is always new scum. I always hoped that someday I would be able to free my friends and family from that evil that came to our neighborhood…"

"You can still do that, you know…"

"How? I mean…"

"By arresting the bastards that killed our friend, that would make the streets a lot safer…"

"There are many others out there…"

"Catch them too! You aren't afraid, are you?"

"Be reasonable, Mike. What if I fail?"

"You won't. We'll help you."

"Yeah. Forget the rescue rangers. You have us."

"I want to help too."

"Are you sure, Tammy? It will be dangerous…"

"I don't care. I heard her die, Chip. I want to help you …..whoever did this to her. (_And that way we'll be spending much time together, far away from Gadget…)_I'm not a child anymore."

"Well, I guess I've got myself a new team…"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A new chapter. I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY it took so long! I've got way too many assignments for school, and I've got my other fanfics…

Well, I hope you enjoy it.

Sorry for grammar & spelling

* * *

Back at HQ( what was left of it after the explosion) , the other Rangers were watching TV. Dale sighed. "Where could he be? It's already getting dark. Would he still be angry with us?"

"Don't worry, Dale; he'll be back soon. It's Chip. He can't stay angry for long. He'll be here before you know it." Monty answered. "But maybe something's happened to him. What if he's captured by Fat Cat? What if he ran across Rat Capone? What if…"

"I'm sure he's fine, mate. What do you think, Gadget?"

"Well, you can't be 100% sure, I mean statistically he'…"

"You see? Fat Cat's probably cutting him to pieces right now and he'll feed…"

"Calm down, Dale. The chances are bigger he's been hit by a bus, or ha…"

"Oh no! Chip! We have to go look for him!"

"Golly, if you think he…"

"Wait a minute, guys. He's probably fine. He just needs some time alone. You'll see, he'll be here tomorrow and we'll all be rebuilding the kitchen…"

"You see, Gadget? It's all you're fault Chip's dead now! Why did you have to put that machine in the kitchen? If only yo'.."

"Dale! Don't say things like that! It was an accident. Get the Ranger Wing ready, Gadget. We're going to find Chip and you'll all see he's fine."

…

_Ch- Ch- Ch- Chip no Dale_

_Or Rescue rangers_

_Ch- Ch- Ch- Chip no Dale_

_When there's dangers_

_Ch-Ch-Ch-Chip no Dale_

…Hahaha

"Hey Tammy; why don't you tell us your story again? How Chip 'saved' you? " Summer suggested.

They were all having a great time. They had been talking about the case, what they were going to do to catch the killer the entire afternoon, but when the evening came, they decided to go out for dinner and talk about the past, what had been changed since the last time they'd been together.

"Yeah," Mike said "Was he really wearing a dress?"

"Yes, a pink one. With a blonde wig!"

"I can't believe he really did that!"

"It's true!

"Yeah, yeah. I think she can picture it, Tammy. Could we please discuss something else? Something less embarrassing? We've got a case to solve; remember?"

"Oh Chipper ,please. Or is it Chipina now…" he laughed". It was your idea to come here." Mike reacted.

"You looked nice, Chipper." Tammy teased.

" Could you please stop calling me Chipper? You too, Mike."

The answer he got from both was a loud "Sorry Chipina"

"It sounds like you and those Rangers are true heroes. Can you believe it? My little brother, saving the world!"

"Well, not… the world, but.."

"He's even been on the news several times!" Tammy said. It made Chip blush.

"You see, It wás Chip on that picture!" Mike said to his friend. "It was hard to see, but I knew it was you."

"Yeah, but I don't think you'll ever see my face in the newspaper again."

"Why not?"

"I'm leaving the Rescue Rangers."

"WHAT? Why? You were the one that founded them in the first place, together with Dale…."

"Ah, it's not them, they're great friends, we had fun together, but the last months we argued all the time…It's just that I've been thinking for a long time now…and I want to start on my own. Well, maybe not completely alone, but…all of our cases are just…so weird. I mean witches, that chocolate case…"

"What's wrong with chocolate?" Mike joked.

"And it's ALWAS the same criminals," Chip continued, " Nimnul, Fat Cat… Can you picture us in our fifties, still fighting Fat Cat?"

"And he looks 50 already…"

"Well, than you'll have another strange case: the Zombie Cat!" Mike answered.

"Some times it feels so _pointless_. I mean I never intended to spend _my entire_ life with the Rangers. I always knew there'd be a day we'd split I mean, what if Dale or Gadget meets someone and they decide to get married…they can't all live at HQ, can't they? And now Jenny's death made me realize this is the moment. If I don't go and solve this case now, I'm going to play hide and seek with Fat Cat for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, you're right. You've got lots of talent, you shouldn't waste it on an old cat with a bad taste for clothing. And I have an idea. Tonight you're coming with me and aunt Rose. You don't have to go back to the Rangers. Tomorrow we're going to Oakville. Interrogation time. We'll make a list of suspects and start doing some research. Whoever killed Jenny is going to pay for it…." A silence fell. "After that," she continued, "you can start your new detective thingy. We'll find you an office, a place like in those old movies you love so much."

"Hey, if you need an assistant…" Mike said, "I need a new job too. I got replaced by this cute, long legged mouse with a way too short skirt."

Chip laughed "Yeah, you don't look good in a skirt…"

"This young lady claims you do…" Mike laughed.

"Sure, you can be my new partner."

"All right! Maplewood & Mahogany…I can _totally _picture that."

"If I were you, I'd choose another name. They'd think you're carpenters, not crime fighters."

"We'll discuss that later. For now, we've got work to do." He sighed. _Jenny. _All those memories came back. Good and bad ones.

"So…Jenny…" Mike continued.

"Yes. Let's start by going to her ex boyfriend; Zed. He didn't take the breakup very well…He's been boasting for months about how he was going to shoot her in the head next time he'd see her. Next on the list: the places she liked to hang out."

"That sounds like a good idea." Chip said. "Tomorrow. You'll have to prove what you're worth, my new partner…"

"And what about me? You can always use an extra pair of hands…"

"Tammy, I don't think it's a good idea to take you to such a dangerous place…"

"Come on, Chipper. Give the girl a chance…"

"All right. But tell your mother were you're going. If there's one person on this planet you don't want trouble with, it's her."


	4. Chapter 4

"Chip? Chi-ip? Are you there?"

"Dale, why would he be INSIDE A GARBAGE CAN?" Monty asked.

"I don't know…But we have to look everywhere. What if he was hiding for Fat Cat and he fell asleep, and then…"

"Dale, I think Monty means there are better places to go look for him."

Zipper pointed at the sky. The moon seemed to laugh with them, like he knew the hiding place of their friend.

"You're right Zipper. It's getting late. We'd better go home. I don't think we're going to find him here."

"Go home? But what if…"

"Listen, Dale. I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow."

"No, tomorrow he might be dead! I'm going to find him, even if it takes all night!"

"Fine. But I'm going home. Are you coming Gadget?"

"I guess so," she sighed, "but if he's not back tomorrow, I'm on Dale's side. If Chip's in trouble, we have to go help him."

* * *

"So…This Tammy…" Summer said while they were on their way to aunt Rose's house; after they had brought the young squirrel home. It was a strange sight, Summer driving a toy car. Especially when you're used to Gadget's vehicles. Chip was glad he could sit in something more comfortable than a plastic bottle.

"Yeah, what about her?". Summer just smiled at him, her eyes told everything.

"No! Me and her? You're crazy!"

"Come on, I've seen you blush. The whole evening, your head was a tomato. Last time I saw you like that, you were 5 and you had a crush on …what was her name again…Fiona?"

"Are you sure it was water you drank? "Besides, I was 5 then. I …"

he sighed. Suddenly they both realized how much they had missed. Who was that person they were talking to, Their band was based on some old memories. Maybe it wasn't that long, but still; 5 years were gone, and they weren't coming back.

"Wait a minute, sis. There's one stop on our way. Go left here."

Summer looked at the mighty tree in front of them.. Chip looked at it too, and he sighed. He had been living here for a while now, but this place had hardly felt like his home.

"The headquarters. I have to tell the others I'm leaving the Rangers."

The two of them opened the door. "Nobody here…"Summer said. "I guess we'll have to come back another time."

"Do you mind if I get some stuff I left here first?"

"Fine" She looked around." This place is a mess! What happened?"

"Oh, Gadget likes to experiment and one of her inventions kind of exploded…But if you think this is a mess, wait until you see Dale's room…" Summer was amazed by what was left of HQ. Chip gave her a tour and told her about the things that had happened here. _This was her brother_. She would have loved to meet the other Rangers, but for now she could picture them, based on what her brother told her. Not just positive things. The more time she spent listening to him, the more she could understand why he wanted to leave.

"Don't get me wrong, their great friends, but sometimes they just….drive me nuts."

"I understand it. I wouldn't be able to live with someone like Dale. Have you seen his part of your room? What is that sticky green stuff?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know."

"It's getting late. We'd better go to aunt Rose. Maybe we can come back tomorrow."

"Yeah…I'll just leave a note saying we were here…."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon. (I mean it)


	5. Chapter 5

Chip, no Dale or Rescue Rangers

I'm really; really; really sorry it took me so long to update this story. Too much work, and I'm the only person who still wants to baby-sit Tibe (my youngest brother; he slaps you in the face and bites)

I know this is a short chapter, but I've already typed a longer one ( with plenty of mistakes) that I'm going to put online really, really soon. I wanted to update this story to show you I'm not dead yet;-)

Thanks 4 reading

* * *

Aunt Rose's house. The location had changed, but on the inside everything was still the same. Chip took a deep breath ._Almost like home._ Long forgotten images of a young chipmunk smiling at the sight of her two little angels playing with a walnut.

Her husband, entering the room, giving her a little kiss on the cheek. Smiling at his beloved children.

"Chip?"

His aunt's voice brought him back to present times.

"Yeah."

"You can sleep in the guest room. Third door left."

"Thanks, aunt Rose"

"You're welcome, boy. That's what family's do. They take care of each other."

"Family" he sighed. He sat down on the couch.

"The pain just never goes away, does it, Chip? I understand it, I still think of your parents every day. And I can understand your decision…"

"To run away like a coward? To leave my sister with that, that…"

"Calm down, dear. It's okay. You were so young and you had been trough so much pain and misery. And pain and misery appeared to be the only thing left in your world; your future." Rose said as she went to sit down beside him. "I know you're thinking that Surelock Jones would never run away from trouble…."

"No he doesn't. He deals with the problems. That's what true heroes do. Fight injustice and make the world a better place."

"No. You're the real hero. What you and the rangers have done, that's…incredible. Chip, it's easy to come up with some super hero, who saves the day using his super powers; who fights crimes without fear. But you…you can feel fear. You can be hurt. You can be sad, be miserable. You don't have the guarantee that you'll always succeed. You, Chip, are not like your fictional heroes. You have limitations , and you know that. But you still keep helping others, stopping criminals. That, Chip, that's what makes you a true hero." She smiled at her nephew. Even though he had grown quite a bit, in her eyes he would always remain the little chipmunk she had held in her arms…

"Bad things will always be happening, mainly to good people. That's just life."

"But that doesn't mean we have to sit back and let it happen. I want to help others, aunt Rose, I want to fight the criminals, because no child should ever hear the cries of his mother, begging for her own life and that of her children . Or watch .."

"Chip…"

"You know, after Dale found me, I tried to forget what was happened. Can you believe it? All the time I lived alone with him I wanted to forget my past. But then we met Plato, Drake , the police….and I began to think about what had happened to me. And with the Rescue Rangers I learnt that i could do something against crimes myself. I know that evil will always exist…but good will always be there to fight it….and I believe that eventually, good always wins."

"Well, I believe that you'll need your rest if you want to catch Jenny's murderer….so, time to go asleep…"

"Aunt Rose, I'm not five anymore….but you're right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Chip."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I promise there will be more action and bad jokes in the rest of the story.

Sorry 4 grammar & spelling( if you want to be my beta, please let me know)=D


	6. Chapter 6

omg 3 months already? Oops…I thought I had already uploaded this. Sorry!=D this is a piece of a new chapter I wrote (Iyes I'm going to upload the rest-someday...) I know it's even shorter than the other chapters (see previous sentence) This is to prove I'm not dead yet ^^;

it just kind of hit me how much dialogue there is in this story…maybe I'll rewrite it sometime ( 'puts it on her list' gosh.. there's not a single story I wouldn't like to rewrite…)

enjoy

yes I know: grammar & spelling…

* * *

"It looks like someone was here while we were gone." said Gadget, as she entered the room. Intruders. And she had been hoping to get some rest…They had spent hours searching the park, the police office, the Acorn Café…but Chip was nowhere to be found. An entire afternoon wasted, and this while she had a kitchen to rebuild…

"You see? They abducted Chip and now they are out to get us too! Oh, poor Chip; they're probably torturing him now, beating the crap outta him and making him listen to Céline Dion…" That name made his imagination run wild…_Chip, tied to a chair. Behind him was Fat Cat, holding a knife, no, a gun, and he putted it against Chip's skull. The vicious cat brought up a CD player; Chip was begging 'No Fat Cat ! anything but Celine Dion. Please, don't make me listen to that! But Fat Cat gave the order__, Mole__ pressed the play button…'_

Monty scratched his head, watching his friend lie on the floor in fetal position, softly humming 'A New Dawn Has Come'

"Relax, Dale. There aren't any kidnappers. Look." And he passed him thee note.

_Hi guys_

_I came by, you weren't home_

_I'll come back tomorrow_

_Need to talk to you_

_Chip._

Dale took a look at the note, before answering: "No, Monty. It's a trick. They want you to think Chip was here, so we'd be here and unprepared when they come back."

"This is insane. Gadget, luv, tell him Chip's fine and…"

"We're not sure Chip is fine; it might be a trick as well. But what I do know, is that there are fresh footprints of two chipmunks in Dale's green goo…"

"_Duh_, Chip and Dale?"

"No, Monty. This ones could be Chip's, but the others are smaller and Dale's feet are actually the same size as Chip's…"

"Oh no;" said Dale as he started to hyperventilate," they forced him to come along, so he could see them kill us, and when they saw we weren't here, they made him write a note and …."

"Breathe in, Dale; breathe in." Said Monty, trying to calm down his chipmunk friend. But Gadget had to ruin it saying: "That would explain the handwriting…it's definitely Chip's."

"Unbelievable. Chip can't even write a note without you guys thinking somebody wants to kill him…look, guys, I suggest we stay here tomorrow. If Chip shows up, everything's fine, and otherwise we'll make them regret the day they came across the Rescue Rangers…"

* * *

no I don't hate Celine Dion ( I hate some(not all) songs of her)

I can prove I wrote more; here are the first sentences of the rest of this chapter:

Chip took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day…

"Hi Mrs. Squirrel. Is Tammy ready?"

"One minute….TAMMY!….She'll be here in a second. Oh and Chip…It's nice of you to let her help you….but IF MY LITTLE BABY GIRL GETS HURTS I'M GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY, UNDERSTOOD?

"Don't worry ma'am; we'll bring her home in one piece…" said Mike.

"And who are you?"

* * *

You see?

oh PS thanks 4 reading=D


End file.
